My Last Breath
by Alithiel and Arlyssa
Summary: Songfic to 'My Last Breath' by Evanecense. My first attempt at an X fic...Subaru remembers the pain of Seishiro's death. YAOI/ SPOILERS!


## My Last Breath ##  
  
By: Alithiel Daystar  
  
Disclaimer: Gods in heaven, am I EVER in a weird mood. I've been on a huge X kick lately, and I just got to see Tokyo Babylon today *stupid grin*, so this idea popped in my head. Major spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen up to the sixth DVD, so you're forewarned. Songfic to 'My Last Breath' by Evanescence. Read and review, even though this is a one-shot fic. Thanx much!  
  
Notes: SPOILER! Shonen-ai (S+S), Songfic.  
  
#####  
  
//Hold on to me, love.  
  
You know I can't stay long.  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid.//  
  
Sakurazuka Seishiro is dead. I killed him. I look down at my hands, pale and weak looking, not the hands of someone capable of killing. Not hands capable of peircing someone's body and spilling their blood.  
  
The hands of the onmiyoji, Sumeragi Subaru. Me. My hands.  
  
I murdured one of the only people whom I ever loved with these hands.  
  
//Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?//  
  
I clench my fists. I am a Dragon of Heaven, I argue with myself vehemently, trying to quench the burning pain inside my chest. Seishiro was a Dragon of Earth. It was only destiny for us to kill one another. But, my heart tells me otherwise, and the pain burns even hotter. Arguing is futile. All I want is to die.  
  
//Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight//  
  
Seishiro killed my sister, Hokuto. But with her dying breath, she cast a spell on him. If for any reason he tried to kill me with the same attack he had used on her, he would die in my stead. He would die in the same way she had.  
  
And he knew.  
  
//I'll miss the winter.  
  
A world of fragile things.  
  
Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree.  
  
(come find me)//  
  
He knew that if he used it on me he would die. He did it on purpose, I know. Fuuma so much as revealed that Seishiro's only true wish was to die by my hand. He jabbed at me, jus as he had done with her, but my hand pierced his flesh instead, spilt his blood across the bridge in a crimson arc.  
  
Funny how wishes go awry.  
  
//I know you hear me.  
  
I can taste it in your tears.//  
  
He told me he loved me as the life flowed out of him. They say that the words of a dying man are always the truth. I believe it. And I loved him back, loved him so much that my right eye is blind at the hand of the second Kamui. That was my wish, to share his pain.  
  
//Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight//  
  
He did love me. Sakurazuka Seishiro loved me, and I loved him. But I was bitter, bitter over the death of Hokuto by his hand, bitter over the injustice of being on opposite sides in a hopeless war for the world. And I knew that one of us would have to die.  
  
But now I wish it were me.  
  
//Closing your eyes to disappear.  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here.  
  
But still you wake and know the truth.  
  
No one's there.//  
  
I shut my eyes, falling into darkness.  
  
An image fills my mind. A vision of a field of white flowering sakura trees, blowing in a gentle breeze. Blossoms fall around me. A flash of darkness draws my good eye, there on a branch is perched a black raven.  
  
"What?" I exclaim, my voice eerie in my dream world. The breeze picks up, swirling white petals, bringing a voice to my ears.  
  
"Subaru...I'm waiting for you."  
  
//Say goodnight.  
  
Don't be afraid.  
  
Calling me, calling me, as you fade to black.//  
  
"Sei...Seishiro?" I whisper, my voice carried away by the wind.  
  
"Yes. Live for a while longer, Subaru...I'll wait till your mission is done."  
  
The black raven flies away, the falling sakura petals mixed now with inky feathers. Something white flashes up from below my feet. A snowy dove, a form that my spell scrolls commonly take, flies after the black bird. I smile a little as the sudden gale swirls monochrome feathers and flower petals around me.  
  
"Yes...I will wait." His voice reaches me one last time before the dream fades.  
  
//Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight...//  
  
I can feel a tear trickle down my cheek as my eyes open. I focus my remaining eye on the ceiling of my room, a small smile creeping over my face as I watch the pale light of dawn paint the ceiling.  
  
"I'll be there soon, Seishiro."  
  
OWARI  
  
#####  
  
Alithiel ~ Awww! *sniff* That was soooooooooo sad. Now, I'm only ASSUMING that Subaru's gonna die in the series, like I said, I've seen Tokyo Babylon and the first 6 DVD's (THEY KILLED SAIKI!!!) and the movie. And he was the first to die in the movie. So be easy on me, onegai!  
  
God, I was so PISSED when they killed Seishiro. I mean REALLY.  
  
Well, read and review! Thanks! 


End file.
